Destination
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: Terperangkap dalam sebuah game virtual yang tidak ada ujungnya, mencoba keluar dengan mempertahankan ego masing-masing. Mereka semua harus menentukan tujuan mereka masing-masing. Haruskah hidup untuk dapat kembali ke dunianya? Ataukah kalah sebelum permainan itu selesai? / Virtual Game AU / RnR?


Nyahahaha, sekarang Rei bisa nge-publish lagi! XD #plak #slap

Rei terinspirasi sama game VRMMORPG, jadinya pengen buat fic seperti ini. Ha, jangan takut, pairing utamanya kaga crack-pair kok. Mungkin slightnya saja yang crack #plak

Oke, tidak banyak cincong, ayo kita mulai!

**Disclaimer : **

**Vocaloid (c) Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation, Internet Co., Ltd, AH Software Co., Ltd, 1st Place Co., Ltd, Power FX, B-Plats, Zero-G, Zola Project, etc.**

**UTAUloid (c) Owner Creator**

**Fanloid (c) Creator**

**Story (c) Kurotori Rei**

**Warning :**

**OOC, Typo(s), etc**

**Main Pairing :**

**Belum tetap. Kemungkinan slight pair dan crack-pair masih merajarela. Berharap saja RinLen ya? XD #plak **

**Summary :**

**Terperangkap dalam sebuah game virtual yang tidak ada ujungnya, mencoba keluar dengan mempertahankan ego masing-masing. Mereka semua harus menentukan tujuan mereka masing-masing. Haruskah hidup untuk dapat kembali ke dunianya? Ataukah kalah sebelum permainan itu selesai?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, minna~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berbagai orang di belahan bumi pasti tahu tentang game VRMMORPG yang sedang laris di pasaran ini. Game yang bernama Nightmare Town itu telah menarik lebih dari satu juta pemain. Pembuatnya juga tidak pernah menampilkan dirinya di muka umum.

"Nii-chan, ayo kita beli game ini," ucap gadis berambut _honey-blonde _dan beriris _azure_ itu kepada kakak laki-lakinya yang berambut dan beriris sama. Orang yang dipanggil Nii-chan itu mengangguk.

Di lain tempat, juga banyak yang membelinya.

"Miku, Len, kau ingin membelinya?" tanya laki-laki berambut _ocean-blue _kepada gadis berambut _teal _dan laki-laki berambut _honey-blonde_.

"Ya, aku suka game ini." jawab gadis _teal _di panggil Miku itu. Dia mengangguk dengan antusias. "Aku juga, kata Utatane-san, game ini seru." kata laki-laki yang dipanggil Len itu. Pemuda berambut biru laut itu memasang muka yang tak terlalu enak dilihat, pasalnya, memang pemuda ini tidak menyukai game itu.

"Ayolah, Kaito. Sekali-kali kau harus mencobanya, jangan hanya cuma membaca buku." rajuk Miku kepada Kaito. Kaito sempat ragu, tapi akhirnya mengiyakan.

"Yeay! Ayo kita beli!"

.

.

.

.

.

_"Geemu, sutaato."_

.

.

.

? POV

Gelap. Sunyi. Itulah yang kurasakan.

Kubuka kelopak mataku, aku melihat ke sekelilingku, gelap, berwarna merah, dan sepi.

Ini di mana?

Aku langsung terbangun, dan aku mengingat sesuatu. Ini adalah dunia Nightmare Town, tapi... Kenapa aku bisa masuk ke sini?

Berbagai pertanyaan berada dalam pikiranku, aku pusing. Kulihat aku membawa sebuah pedang yang memang senjataku. Dan kulihat itemku.

_Name : Kagarine Rin_

_Weapon : Sword_

_Ability : Electric Element_

_Status : Alive_

_HP : 3360/3360_

_MP : 6580/6580_

_Level : 5_

Electric Element? Berarti aku adalah pengendali elemen listrik? Lumayan juga. Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan di sini?

Lalu aku menemukan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan :

_"Untuk keluar dari sini, kau harus bisa memusnahkan Boss dari setiap lantai game ini."_

Memusnahkan ya…? Sepertinya gampang. Pertama-tama aku harus mencari monster yang gampang dulu, seperti sebuah babi hutan, anjing liar, atau pun griffin.

.

.

.

CRASH!

Berbagai monster telah ku'musnah'kan dengan menggunakan pedangku. Hahaha! Kalian semua matilah! Aku mulai mengayunkan pedangku ke atas dan ke bawah, lalu menyerang lagi secara vertikal. Dapat kulihat darahnya bermuncratan semua, dan tulang-tulangnya retak.

Belum puas, aku langsung menusuk salah satu griffin dengan pedangku lalu aku menggunakan abilityku untuk menyetrumnya hingga menjadi abu.

Bzzzt! Duar!

Aku tertawa keras, atas perlakuanku, levelku jadi 13. Kemudian, aku mendapatkan sebuah _gift._ Aku langsung mengambilnya dan membukanya.

_"Selamat, anda mendapatkan sebuah gift berupa anda memiliki seorang partner. Semoga memuaskan!"_

Langsung saja, ada sebuah sinar di sampingku yang sangat terang sehingga aku harus menutup mataku. Tak lama kemudian, cahaya itu menghilang dan digantikan oleh sesosok laki-laki berambut _light-blonde _yang beriris senada.

"Kagamine Rin-sama, perkenalkan, saya Akita Nero, akan menjadi partner anda." ucap laki-laki itu—Akita Nero—. Aku hanya bisa cengo di depan laki-laki itu, sepertinya dia software di sini. Aku mencoba bersikap biasa saja,

"Baiklah…" jawabku. Langsung aku segera pergi dari tempat itu untuk mencari monster lain, dan Nero mengikutiku.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

? (2) POV

Huh, aku sudah capek untuk membunuh monster-monster itu untuk kenaikan levelku.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa terjebak dalam game Nightmare Town ini, yang pasti, sebelumnya aku, Miku, dan Kaito bermain bersama. Dan pastinya Miku dan Kaito juga terjebak di sini, tapi tidak bersama denganku, alias terpencar.

Banyak monster yang telah kubunuh, bahkan kukuliti saking kesalnya. Walau pun aku masih pemula, tapi levelku sudah lumayan.

_Name : Kagamine Len_

_Weapon : Shot-gun_

_Ability : Fire Element_

_Status : Alive_

_HP : 9500/9500_

_MP : 14350/15680_

_Level : 14_

Haah, aku bingung harus ke mana. Aku terus saja melangkah dan menemukan dua orang yang sedang menyerang satu sama lain. Player saling membunuh? Apa aku tidak salah lihat?

"Dasar brengsek! Menjauh dariku!" teriak seorang perempuan berambut pink pucat sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah laki-laki berambut kuning cerah.

"Hah, kau telah salah memilih tempat, baka. Ini wilayah kekuasaanku." balas laki-laki itu tak mau kalah. Kulihat dia sepertinya sangat songong.

"Memangnya game ini punyamu? Dasar egois!" Dengan cepat, gadis itu langsung menyerang laki-laki itu dengan membabi buta. Aku bersembunyi di balik dahan pohon untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Hahaha, dasar Aria…, kau takkan bisa menang mengalahkanku~" ledek laki-laki itu. Amarah gadis yang bernama Aria itu semakin menjadi-jadi. "BRENGSEK!" Dan Aria langsung mengeluarkan abilitynya yang berupa Metal Element, langsung beribu-beribu paku menimpa laki-laki itu, tetapi bisa ditangkis. Dengan cepat, laki-laki itu menuju ke arah Aria, gawat! Aku harus membantunya.

Segesit mungkin, aku mencoba menolong Aria, walau aku tak mengenalnya. Tapi dia ingin membunuh gadis itu.

"Fire Element : Magma Storm!" Bertepatan dengan tempat itu yang berada di kawah gunung berapi, magma gunung api pun menuju ke arah laki-laki kuning itu. Dan akhirnya kena! Walau cuma sedikit.

"Siapa kau?! Berani-beraninya kau melukai lenganku! Dasar sialan!" maki laki-laki itu kepadaku.

"Namaku Kagamine Len, aku takkan membiarkanmu membunuh seorang gadis ini. Lebih baik kau pergi saja!" kataku dengan lantang. Laki-laki itu menggeram dan semakin mengepalkan tangannya. "Lihat saja nanti, Kagamine Len! Aku akan membalas perbuatanmu!" Setelah mengucapkan itu, laki-laki itu langsung pergi.

"A—Arigatou, Kagamine-san," ucap Aria. Wajahku sempat memanas, senyum Aria sangat manis.

"Ah, ya! Omong-omong siapa dia?" Aku bertanya. "Dia adalah rivalku, Suiga Sora. Dia memang membenciku karena aku membunuh kekasihnya, Sara. Padahal itu cuma kecelakaan." Aku mendengar Aria menjelaskannya dengan suara lirihan. Pasti dia tak kuat dituduh seperti itu.

"Begitu ya. Aku turut berduka cita," ujarku. Dia mengangguk.

"Maukah kau ber_-party_ denganku?" Aria bertanya. Eh? Party? Aku belum pernah ber-_party _dengan orang lain sebelumnya. "Bagaimana?" Aku terus berpikir, akhirnya mengiyakan. Aria dan aku langsung memilih tombol options untuk memasukkan ke dalam daftar party.

"Yosh! Mohon kerja samanya ya, Len!" ucap Aria. Ah, dia memanggilku tanpa marga! Senangnya hatiku...

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

? (3) POV

Aku sudah membunuh banyak monster tetapi tidak pernah berkurang, tetapi bertambah banyak. Apalagi monster-monster itu levelnya lumayan tinggi, sementara aku hanya level 10. Dan monster itu level 8, cuma beda dua level. Peluang untuk menang hanya sedikit.

Aku langsung berlari dan mengayun _staff _ku ke arah mereka dan kuucapkan sebuah mantra, sehingga mereka semua menjadi tidak bisa bergerak atau _stunned. _Ini kesempatanku untuk lari!

Segera aku lari dengan cepat dan kencang ke arah Barat dan aku menemukan sebuah gua yang lumayan besar untuk aku beristirahat. Aku langsung mempercepat lariku. Akhirnya aku sampai, kuikat rambutku yang berwarna _sky-blue _itu menjadi _twintails _ke bawah. Aku juga mengambil beberapa makanan di itemku.

SREK SREK

Aku mendengar suara semak-semak, apakah ada orang selain aku? Aku jadi waspada, tetapi aku masih tetap makan. Makin lama suara itu makin kencang dan mengarah ke arahku. Aku mulai takut dan memegang _staff _ku untuk langsung menyerangnya.

"Wa—" aku mendengar teriakan dari sebelahku, sontak aku melihat seorang laki-laki berambut hijau lumut dan perempuan berambut merah muda.

"Siapa kalian?!" Aku memposisikan _defenseku _untuk berjaga-jaga. Kulihat tampang mereka malah ketakutan melihatku. "Ka—Kami tak berniat mencelakaimu kok," ucap gadis berambut merah muda itu, yang laki-laki hanya mengangguk. Aku menghela nafas dan kutaruh kembali _staff_ku.

"Namaku Shino Nigaito, _yoroshiku_." ucap yang laki-laki. Nigaito ya.. Entah kenapa aku melihatnya dadaku menjadi berdetak kencang. Aku kenapa ya…?

"Namaku Haruka Nana, temannya Nigaito, _yoroshiku_," jelas gadis itu—Haruka Nana—sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Sepertinya gadis itu baik.

"Namaku Aoki Lapis, panggil saja dengan margaku, aku lebih suka." ucapku. Mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Jadi Aoki-san, kau level berapa?" tanya Nigaito. "Aku baru level 10, monsternya terlalu susah untuk kubunuh.." ucapku sambil menunduk. Mengingat kejadian tadi, dan ada alasan lain.

Aku takut dengan darah.

"Begitu, kami berdua baru level 12, kami akan membantumu untuk naik level. Kita party ya!" ajak Nana. Aku mengangguk. Belum pernah ada yang mengajakku party, dan belum pernah aku mendapatkan teman. Di dunia nyata, aku selalu dijauhi. Entah kenapa, mereka menganggapku lemah, dan gampang ditindas.

"Aoki, Nana, ayo kita lanjutkan!" Aku dan Nana mengangguk antusias. Mari mulai untuk meng'hancur'kan monster-monster itu.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

? (4) POV

Sejujurnya, aku benci ini. Benci. Benci. Dan benci. Game ini mengingatkanku kepada hal 'itu'.

Namaku Shion Kaito, aku mengikuti game ini karena terpaksa. Terpaksa gara-gara Len dan Miku yang meminta, kalau bukan Len dan Miku yang memintanya, pasti sudah kutolak mentah-mentah.

Gara-gara mereka berdua, aku jadi terjebak dalam game ini. Walau aku masih level rendah, baru level 6. Aku tidak terlalu ingin mengumpulkan XPnya. Aku berada di lantai 7, Flower Garden, tempat di mana terdapat banyak bunga di sana. Aku menikmati tempat itu, sangat indah. Ya, tapi tak membuatku melupakan hal 'itu'.

_Flash back_

_"Kaa-san? Kaa-san di mana?" Seorang laki-laki berambut biru laut itu sedang mencari ibunya. Dia sudah mencari di seluruh ruangan tapi tidak dapat menemukannya. Saat mencari di gudang__…_

_"Ahh! Kaa-san!" Laki-laki itu melihat tubuh ibunya sudah tergeletak tak berdaya. Luka lebam dan silet di mana-mana. Tiba-tiba, ada orang yang datang kepada anak itu._

_"Jadi dia anak dari setan itu ya? Ayo kita bunuh juga!" ujar salah satu orang itu. Semua membawa senjata, anak kecil itu langsung berlari entah ke mana sampai akhirnya diadopsi oleh seorang pengusaha ternama._

_Flashback : End_

Aku takut saat itu. Mau bagaimana lagi? Saat itu aku masih kecil, baru berumur 5 tahun. Aku dianggap sial oleh seluruh tetanggaku.

Aku terus berjalan dan berjalan sampai pada akhirnya ada beberapa monster berbentuk seperti tanaman Venus bergerak menuju ke arahku. Hah, lumayan juga untuk menaikkan level.

Aku langsung menggunakan _dual sword_ku untuk menyerang mereka. Dua kali tebasan, mereka semua langsung mati. Aku bosan, sangat bosan. Kulihat characterku.

_Name : Shion Kaito_

_Weapon : Dual Sword_

_Ability : Wind Element_

_Status : Alive_

_HP : 7350/7350_

_MP : 9680/10500_

_Level : 8_

Lumayan, naik dua level. Aku terus berjalan dan berjalan. Dan tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara wanita yang meneriakiku.

"Hei! Laki-laki yang di sana! Tunggu!" Aku menoleh ke belakang, kulihat wanita berambut _brunette _pendek yang berlari ke arahku. Dan uhm, pakaiannya agak terbuka juga. Tapi, aku tidak _pervert_!

"Ada apa?" tanyaku datar.

"Sepertinya kau sendiri, apakah kau mau ber-_party _denganku?" tanyanya. A—Apa? _Party_?

"Bagaimana? Bukannya levelmu masih rendah? Biar aku bisa membantumu untuk menaikkan level," ucap gadis itu. Aku langsung menganggukkan kepala.

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah mau ber-_party _denganku! Namaku Sakine Meiko, dan kamu?" Gadis bernama Sakine Meiko itu bertanya dengan antusias. Memangnya dia tidak pernah tidak tersenyum ya?

"Namaku Shion Kaito," jawabku singkat. Meiko hanya ber-oh-ria, lalu segera menarik tanganku. "Ayo, kita cari monster lain! Supaya levelmu makin naik!"

Dalam diam, aku pun tersenyum sedikit melihat tingkah laku Meiko ini. Ternyata, ada orang yang tidak jahat ya...

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

? (5) POV

Ha... Darah, itulah kesukaanku. Di dunia nyata pun begitu. Aku terus membunuh semua monster yang ada di hadapanku. Rambutku yang berwarna _silver _terus mengikuti gerakanku, pisau daging yang kupegang itu ternoda oleh warna merah. Sudah banyak monster yang kubunuh, tapi aku tidak tahu berapa.

_Name : Sukone Tei_

_Weapon : Cucumber_

_Ability : -_

_Status : Alive_

_HP : 680/14500_

_MP : 15680/15680_

_Level : 17_

Kulihat HPku sudah sedikit, langsung aku mengambil HP Potion dari itemku dan meminumnya. Segera HPku langsung full.

Aku terus berjalan-jalan tanpa arah karena aku bingung mau ke mana. Aku berada di lantai 10, di Death Land, makanya suasana di sini sangat mencekam. Banyak monster yang berbentuk _chimera_.

Aku terus berjalan sampai aku melihat dua orang, yang satu perempuan berambut _honey-blonde _pendek, yang satu laki-laki berambut _blonde. _Hm, sepertinya aku mengenal perempuan itu. Dan kalau yang laki-laki itu, sepertinya dia NPC di sini.

"Nero, setelah ini harus ke mana?" tanya gadis itu kepada laki-laki yang dipanggil Nero itu. Jadi laki-laki itu bernama Nero toh.

"Kita kan harus mengumpulkan XP dulu, baru bisa ke lantai lainnya, dan aku merasakan ada player lain di sini," ucap Nero. Glek, jadi laki-laki itu sudah mengetahui keberadaanku. Apakah mereka berbahaya?

"Di mana?" "Di sana." Nero menunjuk ke arahku yang sedang bersembunyi di balik batu. Segera perempuan itu berjalan ke arahku dan melihatku dengan tatapan kaget.

"E—Eh, Tei-chan?" Aku terlonjak kaget mendengar suaranya. Dia kan...

"Rin-chan?" Aku bertanya. Dia mengangguk. Ternyata dia adalah Kagarine Rin, sahabatku di Crypton High School. Aku baru tahu kalau Rin-chan suka main game seperti ini.

"Ah, Tei-chan. Kau juga main game ini? Bukankah dulu kau tidak tertarik?" tanya Rin-chan. "Memang iya, tapi yah, aku coba-coba saja." jawabku.

"Temannya Rin-sama ya. Perkenalkan, namaku Akita Nero, salam kenal." ucap Nero kepadaku sambil membungkuk 90 derajat. Aku jadi nggak enak nih.

"Ah, tidak usah bersikap formal seperti itu, Nero-san." ujarku. Nero langsung mengangguk.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Normal POV

Tei, Rin, dan Nero langsung berjalan ke arah tempat lain untuk memburu monster-monster lainnya. Sempat Tei, Rin, dan Nero kehabisan HP karena memburu monster-monster yang levelnya tinggi.

"Haah, monsternya levelnya tinggi sekali!" keluh Rin sambil terus menebas monster-monster itu. Begitu pun juga dengan Tei, dia sudah sedikit kewalahan.

"Kalau begini, aku harus memakai granat." ucap Nero lalu melemparkan dua granat ke arah monster-monster itu sehingga monster-monster itu mati. Dan poinnya masuk ke Rin dan Tei.

"Ayo kita ke tempat lain..." ajak Nero. Rin dan Tei mengangguk lalu segera pergi dari tempat yang mencekam seperti itu.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

"Aku harus ke mana ya…?" gumam gadis berambut _teal _yang dikuncir dua sambil memegangi pedangnya. Gadis itu berada di lantai 6, sekarang sudah bingung mau ke mana. Sudah banyak monster yang ia bunuh, tetapi tetap saja levelnya rendah. Gadis yang bernama Hatsune Miku itu sudah lelah. Terpisah dengan teman-temannya, Kagamine Len dan Shion Kaito.

"Gawat nih, aku juga terpisah dengan Len dan Kaito, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Miku bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan. Apalagi Miku sekarang sedang sendirian, Miku sangat penakut.

"Hei perempuan yang di sana, apakah kau mau mengikuti guild kami?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut ungu panjang, Miku sontak langsung melihatnya. "Ah ya, boleh."

Laki-laki itu langsung memasukkan nama Miku ke dalam anggota guildnya. "Salam kenal, namaku Kamui Gakupo, namamu Hatsune Miku ya?"

Miku mengangguk. Langsung saja Miku merasa canggung karena belum pernah bertemu dengan orang-orang itu.

"Namaku Megurine Luka, salam kenal." ucap wanita berambut merah muda panjang.

"Namaku Kamine Lenka, salam kenal Miku-san," ucap gadis berambut _honey-blonde _yang diikat _pony-tail_.

"Namaku Kamui Gakuko, adik dari Gakupo-nii, salam kenal," ucap gadis berambut ungu panjang seperti Gakupo.

"Namaku Kasane Teto, salam kenal Miku-chan!" Sepertinya, gadis berambut _magenta _ini yang paling ceria. Langsung Teto memeluk Miku layaknya reunian keluarga.

"Uuh, Kasane-san, se—sesak." rintih Miku. Lenka langsung menarik Miku dari pelukan maut Teto. Luka langsung geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku Miku, Teto, dan Lenka.

"Sudahlah, kalian jangan bersikap kekanak-kanakan dong!" teriak Luka kepada mereka bertiga. Gakupo sedang terpesona dengan teriakan "Luka-sama"nya. Sementara Gakuko langsung menutup telinganya karena suara Luka sangat fantastis. Miku, Teto, dan Lenka langsung tepar.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

_"Perhatian, untuk semua pemain Nightmare Town, mulai sekarang, akan ada event mingguan sekarang. Event sekarang akan ada di Dungeon Town di lantai 16. Para pemain bisa saling bertarung satu sama lain di sana. Jika menang, akan ada hadiah yang 'menarik'. Selamat mencoba!"_

"Aria, apakah kita akan mengikuti event itu?" tanya laki-laki yang pasti diketahui bernama Kagamine Len. Aria tampak berpikir, lalu mengiyakan.

"Ayo kita segera ke sana," ajak Len kepada Aria. Langsung saja Aria berlari dengan cepat dengan cara menarik lengan Len. Bahkan, Len sampai tepar gara-gara ditarik oleh Aria.

Di tempat lain,

"Fufu, pasti nanti aku yang menang…" kata seorang laki-laki berambut kuning cerah yang ditemani oleh perempuan berambut putih dan perempuan berambut _light-blonde_.

"Tentu saja, Sora-sama pasti yang akan menang." kata perempuan berambut putih itu, Yowane Haku.

"Betul, Sora-sama pasti bisa membalas perlakuan Aria dan laki-laki kuning itu," kata perempuan berambut _light-blonde, _Akira Neru.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

"Kau bener-bener pengen ikut event itu, Rinto?" tanya laki-laki berambut putih, Honne Dell.

"Tentu saja, Dell! Aku ingin ikut, siapa tahu aku bisa bertemu dengan adikku." ucap Rinto, Kagarine Rinto. Dell menghela nafas, dia tahu Rinto sangat _over-protective _kepada adiknya Rin. Sebenarnya Dell juga ingin mencari Deruko, adiknya yang juga ikut terjebak dalam dunia ini.

"Haah, baiklah. Aku mengikutimu saja," ucap Dell pasrah. Langsung Rinto dan Dell berjalan menuju Dungeon Town untuk menyelesaikan event tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

"Ini dungeonnya ya?" tanya Kaito kepada Meiko yang masih menatap ke arah stadium itu. Meiko menggangguk.

"Seharusnya, levelmu harus tinggi supaya tidak cepat mati," jelas Meiko. Kaito melihat levelnya, sudah level 21, lumayan. Masih ada peluang untuk menang.

"Aku sudah level 35," kata Meiko membanggakan diri. Kaito menatapnya dengan poker face, 'Dasar, jangan menyombongkan diri,'

"Baka…" gumam Kaito. Tapi Meiko masih dapat mendengarnya, sehingga Kaito mendapat jitakan super dari Meiko. "Dasar, BaKaito!"

Kaito memegangi kepalanya, Meiko memandanginya dengan penuh amarah. Kaito mulai takut dengan Meiko. '_Ak—Akai Akuma…_'

_._

_._

_._

=====XX=====

.

.

.

_"Selamat datang di Dungeon Town, di tempat ini kalian bisa bertarung antar pemain. Pemain yang menang, akan dapat hadiah, pemain yang kalah, akan di'musnah'kan dari game ini." _

"Kau dengar itu, Aoki-chan? Katanya kalau yang kalah, akan di'musnah'kan dari game ini. Ada apa ya?" Nana bertanya kepada Aoki. Aoki juga kebingungan, apa maksudnya itu?

"Aku juga nggak tahu, game ini agak aneh deh...," ucap Aoki. Nana mengangkat bahunya, tetapi Nigaito malah tenang-tenang saja. Dia masih meminum _ocha_nya. "Nigaito, kenapa kau tenang-tenang saja?" tanya Aoki kebingungan.

"Aku sudah mengetahui apa maksud dari di'musnah'kan itu. Itu artinya, jika point HP kita sampai nol, berarti kita akan keluar dari sini. Tapi, itu sama saja seperti mati di dunia nyata. Makanya kita tidak boleh mati di sini." jelas Nigaito. Nana mulai bergidik ngeri, sementara Aoki langsung merinding. Apa jadinya jika ia langsung mati di sini? Dia takkan bisa bertemu dengan keluarganya.

"Tapi kenapa Nigaito tenang-tenang saja? Semua orang pasti takut mati kan? Tapi kenapa kau tidak?" tanya Aoki. Nigaito langsung berhenti meminum _ocha_nya. Menatap ke arah Aoki dengan tatapan datar.

"Biarkan sajalah, tidak ada yang memerdulikanku kok. Bahkan kakakku, Nigaiko juga tak memperdulikanku. Aku dianggap sampah karena aku selalu menyusahkan mereka. Aku lebih baik mati daripada—"

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan dari Aoki mendarat di pipi Nigaito, Nana cengo. Nigaito masih memegangi pipinya yang ditampar oleh Aoki sambil menatap Aoki tidak percaya.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?! Memangnya kau tidak melihat aku dengan Nana? Kami adalah temanmu, bukan orang lain! Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa kami semua menyayangimu?! Aku juga sangat menyayangimu! Jangan mementingi ego-mu saja, kau benar-benar..." Aoki berkata dengan blak-blakan sambil menahan tangisnya. Nana masih tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh Aoki, sementara Nigaito terdiam. Perkataan Aoki memang ada benarnya. Semenjak masuk game ini, Nigaito selalu memegang tetap ego-nya.

"...Aku menyayangimu Nigaito, saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu. Lebih baiklah kau lebih memerhatikan ke sekelilingmu. Jangan tidak peka!" Aoki masih terus menangis. Langsung saja Nigaito memeluk Aoki, Aoki terperanjat kaget, begitu pun dengan Nana.

"Sst, baiklah.. Jangan menangis lagi, oke?" Aoki mengangguk mendengar perkataan Nigaito. Mulai sekarang, Nigaito berjanji tidak akan memegang teguh ego-nya. Dia akan melindungi Aoki sebagaimana mestinya.

"Oke, oke, ayo kita lanjutkan. Kita harus bisa mengalahkan lawan kita di Dungeon Town." ucap Nana, dia tidak ingin melihat adegan telenovela di depannya.

"Baik, baik. Ayo kita pergi," ajak Aoki. Langsung mereka mendaftarkan diri di stadium itu.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

"Nah, kami sudah menemukan banyak player yang ingin mengikuti event ini," ucap seorang juri yang bernama Momone Momo. "Ada Hatsune Miku, Shion Kaito, Sakine Meiko, Kagamine Len, Itsuka Aria, Kagarine Rin, Sukone Tei, Suiga Sora, Akira Neru, Yowane Haku, Honne Dell, Kagarine Rinto, Aoki Lapis, Haruka Nana, Shino Nigaito, Kamui Gakupo, Kamui Gakuko, Megurine Luka, Kasane Teto, dan Kamine Lenka."

"Tuh kan, kubilang apa, Rin-chan pasti ikut!" teriak Rinto kepada Dell. Dell langsung menutup telinganya, walau Rinto laki-laki, teriakannya sangat kencang. "Iya-iya, woles dong."

.

"Miku, ayo, kita pasti menang yaa!" ucap Teto kepada Miku. Miku mengangguk, Lenka dan Gakuko juga memberikan semangat.

"Oi, BaKamui, kau harus menang! Kalau tidak, akan aku hajar kau!" Luka berkata kepada Gakupo dengan nada _tsundere_. Semburat merah terlihat di mukanya. Sementara Gakupo masih nge-_fly _gara-gara Luka memberikan semangat kepadanya.

'Aaah, Luka-sama memberikan semangat kepadaku! Sebuah keajaibaaaan~' batin Gakupo yang sekarang rohnya sudah ke mana-mana.

.

"Jadi, Miku dan Kaito juga ikut event ini ya...," gumam Len. Aria melihat Len yang sedang diam pun langsung menghampirinya.

"Len, ayo kita bersiap-siap," kata Aria. Len mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. Aria sempat _blushing _ketika melihat Len tersenyum seperti itu.

'Kenapa dadaku berdebar-debar ya? Ah, tidak mungkin. Aku kan sudah menyukai orang lain.' batin Aria. Setelah melihat Len yang agak menjauh, Aria kaget karena ditinggal. "Tunggu aku!"

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

"Baiklah, pemain pertama kali adalah... Kagarine Rin dan Sukone Tei melawan Hatsune Miku dan Kasane Teto!" kata Momo. Langsung saja Rin, Tei, Miku, dan Teto bersiap di tempat.

"Rin-chan, kita mesti menang ya. Kita kan sudah diberitahu jurus-jurus oleh Nero kan?" Rin mengangguk mendengar perkataan Tei.

"Kau benar Tei-chan, kita pasti bisa mengalahkan mereka. Tampangnya mana mungkin sih kuat," ucap Rin merendahkan.

"Tapi sepertinya jangan meremehkan mereka Rin-chan. Siapa tahu mereka kuat...," ujar Tei. Rin mengangguk dan menyiapkan pedangnya yang sudah dimodifikasi.

"Teto-chan, ayo kita semangat!" kata Miku. Teto mengangguk antusias. "Apapun demi Miku-chan deh, hehehehe."

Sementara itu di bangku penonton,

"Gyaaa! Kenapa saat ini Rin-chan cakep sekali?!" Rinto berteriak dengan histeris, mukanya sudah memerah melihat penampilan Rin. Dell memandang ke arah Rinto dengan tatapan jijik, bisa-bisanya temannya itu sangat _incest._

"Sudah cukup, Rinto. Kau itu menjijikkan tahu!" bentak Dell sambil melakban mulut Rinto dengan lakban yang entah Dell dapat dari mana. Sehingga Rinto tidak bisa ngomong apa pun, apalagi lakban itu perekatnya sangat kuat, jika ditarik pasti akan sangat sakit.

"Hmmph, hmpph!" Dell tertawa puas di atas penderitaan Rinto.

.

"Ah, semoga Miku bisa mengalahkan mereka." ucap Kaito sambil melihat ke arah Miku. Meiko penasaran dan langsung duduk di samping Kaito sambil membawakan beberapa minuman yang baru dibelinya.

"Nih minumannya," ujar Meiko lalu melempar minuman itu ke arah Kaito. Kaito langsung menangkap minuman itu dan langsung meminumnya. "Ngelihatin siapa?" tanya Meiko. Kaito menunjuk ke arah Miku, Meiko langsung ber-oh-ria.

"Itu siapanya kamu?" Meiko bertanya lagi. Perasaan resah muncul di benak Meiko, tapi Meiko tidak tahu itu perasaan apa. Kaito lalu menjawab, "Itu teman masa kecilku, aku sangat menyukainya, tapi katanya dia menyukai Len."

Meiko terperanjat kaget mendengar kata Len, "L—Len?" Kaito merasa aneh dengan Meiko, "Memangnya kenapa dengan Len? Kau mengenalnya?"

Meiko enggan untuk menjawab, tapi melihat Kaito bertanya dengan serius, berarti dia harus menjawabnya. "Dia adalah sepupuku, tapi dia ada kelainan,"

"He? Kelainan? Kelainan apa? Aku tidak pernah melihat Len ada kelainan." Kaito bingung dengan perkataan gadis _brunet_ ini. Len yang dia kenal selalu ceria kok.

"Dia jika melihat darah, dia akan menjadi psikopat dan matanya menjadi warna kuning emas, seperti punya kepribadian lain." jelas Meiko. Kaito jadi sedikit ketakutan, lalu Meiko melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Kelainan itu sudah dimulai sejak Len berumur 6 tahun, dia melihat anggota keluarganya dibunuh dengan mengenaskan, banyak darah-darah menggenang di sana. Lalu, tanpa sengaja dia menemukan pembunuhnya itu, langsung saja Len membunuhnya. Tapi katanya, Len tidak tahu kalau dia yang membunuhnya. Dia kaget setelah melihat tangannya ada banyak bercak darah dan pembunuh itu sudah mati dengan mengenaskan."

"Begitu, ternyata Len menyembunyikan ini dariku dan Miku," gumam Kaito. Kaito langsung menatap kembali ke arah stadium.

'Aku kenapa ya, saat melihat wajah Kaito, hatiku jadi berdebar-debar. Apakah aku menyukainya...?' batin Meiko.

.

Di stadium...

"Bersiap, mulai!" Saat Momo mengatakan itu, langsung Teto menyerang ke arah Rin, sementara Miku menyerang ke arah Tei.

"Water Element : Acid Rain!" Teto memulai untuk memunculkan _ability _nya itu, kemudian hujan asam mulai turun dan mengenai lengan Rin. Rin mendecak kesal, langsung saja dia mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Teto dan kena.

980 damage from Kagarine Rin!

Sementara itu, Miku belum memunculkan _ability_nya seperti Teto. Miku bukan tipe orang yang selalu tergesa-gesa, dia menggunakan _cross-bow_nya dulu untuk menyerang Tei, tapi Tei masih bisa menghindar dari serangan Miku.

"Gadis manis, jangan terlalu terburu-buru, nikmati saja pemanasan ini," kata Tei. Dia masih memposisikan pisaunya itu supaya peluang _attack _nya banyak.

"Oh terima kasih peringatannya." ujar Miku sambil tersenyum sarkastis. Miku lebih memilih mengatur _defense_nya daripada _attack_ karena mengetahui bahwa Tei akan menyerangnya.

Di lain sisi, Rin selalu menerima serangan elemen dari Teto, HP Rin mulai menipis tetapi HP Teto masih banyak. Rin mulai mencari kelemahan Teto, dan dia menemukannya.

'Ah, sangat MPnya sudah habis, aku akan memunculkan jurus-jurusku.' batin Rin lalu dia hanya menghindar dari serangan-serangan Teto.

"Jangan pikir kau bisa kabur dariku! Kau akan mati di sini! Hahahha!" Tertawaan yang memilukan bagi Rin, saat ini MP Teto sudah kritis, tetapi sepertinya Teto tidak peduli akan hal itu. Masih tetap saja dia memunculkan jurus-jurusnya.

"Hei, nanti MPmu cepat habis loh, kau yang akan kalah." kata Rin sambil memperingati Teto. Teto tak mengindahkan perkataan Rin, saat Teto mau mengeluarkan jurusnya lagi, tetapi malah tidak bisa.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?!" Teto melihat ke _notification_nya. HPnya sudah nol, jika ingin men-_charge_nya itu akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama.

"Kan sudah kubilang, kau yang akan kalah. Bersiaplah…" Rin mulai melancarkan serangannya.

"Electric Element : Laser Beam!" Sebuah laser berwarna merah langsung menghantam tempat Teto sehingga membuat Teto terpental sejauh 3 meter.

Critical 6580 damage!

HP Teto yang semula 9800 menjadi 2920. Teto panik, Rin tersenyum puas. Lalu Rin mendekati ke arah Teto.

"Makanya, kau jangan tergesa-gesa ya, contohlah temanmu itu. Sentuhan terakhir," ucap Rin. Lalu Rin menebas-nebas tubuh Teto sehingga HPnya menjadi 0 dan akhirnya…

_"Player with username Kasane Teto is death!"_

Pemberitahuan itu menggemparkan seluruh player, termasuk Rin, Tei, dan Miku yang baru mengetahui hal itu.

"A—Apa?" Rin kaget, ternyata dia telah me'musnah'kan Teto. Mata Miku juga sudah berkaca-kaca, tapi dia diam saja. Dia langsung fokus untuk menyerang Tei.

"Gadis hijau, jangan menangis lah, jangan cengeng di sini~" Tei masih saja meledek Miku sambil menebas Miku. HP Miku tinggal sedikit. Kaito dan Len yang menonton pertandingan itu sudah tegang karena takut Miku mati di arena stadium itu.

"Diam kau! Berisik sekali! Death Breaker!" Sekali Miku berkata jurus itu, Tei langsung merasakan sakit yang amat mendalam di dadanya. HPnya langsung turun menjadi 0 dalam sekejap. Dan sama nasibnya seperti Teto, Tei menghilang bagaikan debu.

_"Player with username Sukone Tei is death!"_

Rin mematung di tempat, sahabatnya yang sudah lama tak bertemu dan bertemu dalam game ini sudah mati. Bahkan, baru dua hari mereka bersama. Butiran bening jatuh dari mata Rin, dia tak percaya jika sahabatnya sudah mati.

"Dengan begini kita impas, hm.." ujar Miku. "Aku juga merasa sedih karena Teto mati tepat di hadapanku,"

Rin menggeram, cukup sudah! "Kau... Aku tahu pasti Kasane Teto adalah temanmu saat kau datang di game ini, tetapi Tei-chan adalah sahabatku di dunia nyata!" Rin berteriak dengan kencang, Miku terperangah. Sedikit mundur karena takut Rin melancarkan serangannya walaupun permainan ini sudah berakhir.

"Hatsune Miku... Ingat itu, akan kubalas kau! Kau harus mati!" teriak Rin lalu kembali ke dalam ruangannya. Miku juga kembali tetapi dia mempunyai rasa bersalah kepada gadis _honey-blonde _itu.

"Mari kita lanjutkan permainannya..."

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

"Terakhir, Kagamine Len dan Itsuka Aria melawan Shion Kaito dan Sakine Meiko!" Kaito dan Meiko kaget, kenapa mereka harus melawan Len? Begitu juga dengan Len, Len kaget karena harus melawan sahabat baiknya itu dan sepupunya.

Saat mereka sampai di stadium, mereka semua takut, kecuali Aria yang memang tak ada sangkut pautnya.

"Bersiap... Mulai!" Setalah Momo berkata, dengan enggan Kaito menyerang ke arah Len, dan Meiko menyerang ke arah Aria.

"Len, sebenarnya aku tak mau melakukan ini, tapi, aku terpaksa…" ucap Kaito sambil terus menyerang Len. "Aku juga Kaito, maaf, maaf, dan maaf." Len membalas perkataan Kaito.

SRASH! CRAAT!

Lengan Kaito ditebas oleh Len sehingga menurunkan HP Kaito. Kaito hanya bisa menghindar, setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari Meiko bahwa Len mempunyai kepribadian ganda, Kaito jadi takut. Sebisa mungkin Kaito tidak mengeluarkan darah yang berlebihan. Begiu juga dengan Meiko, dia harus menghindar dari serangan Aria yang agak membabi buta.

"Hei! Jangan terus menghindar saja! Ayo lawan aku!" Aria terus berteriak. Pedangnya terus diayunkan secara _horizontal. _Meiko cuma memasang _shield_ yang tidak menggunakan MP, karena _shield _itu terlalu lemah.

"Berisik," kata Meiko. Meiko tetap menghindari serangan Aria. Tapi karena Aria yang 'agresif' mau menyerang, Meiko kena serangannya dan sangat buruk karena darah Meiko memuncrat sampai ke pakaian Aria.

"Aa!" Kaito kaget, Len sudah diam dari tadi setelah melihat darah tersebut. Meiko cengo, Aria bingung apa yang terjadi. Sesaat kemudian, Len langsung menusuk Kaito dengan pedangnya sambil menampakkan seringai di wajahnya. Iris Len berubah menjadi kuning emas.

Kaito memegangi perutnya yang ditusuk oleh Len, Meiko ingin menyelamatkan Kaito cuma dihadang oleh Aria. "Kau lawanku, Sakine Meiko!"

"Cih," dengan ogah-ogahan, Meiko meladeni Aria. Langsung saja, Meiko mengeluarkan jurusnya. "Flamethrower!" Semprotan api pun keluar dari belakang Meiko dan mengarah ke arah Aria. Aria tidak mau kalah, dia langsung memasang _shield _level 5 untuk menahan serangan Flamethrower milik Meiko. Tapi, _shield _itu tidak bertahan. HP Aria langsung turun dengan cepat.

Sementara itu, Kaito masih melindungi diri dengan panahnya. Ditembakkannya panah itu ke arah Len sehingga Len menjadi sedikit terluka. Tapi, Len tetap saja masih menyerang Kaito. Dan yang membuat Kaito kaget, luka itu langsung hilang.

'Aku tak boleh lengah, aku harus menyadarkan Len!'

Jika Kaito menyerah begitu saja, itu namanya bukan Kaito. Kaito berlari ke arah Meiko dan memberitahukan rencana selanjutnya ke Meiko. Meiko mengangguk lalu berlari bersama dengan Kaito ke arah Timur. Jadi Len mengikuti Kaito dan Meiko.

"Kalian berdua, jangan lari!" Len terus mengejar Meiko dan Kaito. Meiko dengan cepat berlari sehingga berada di belakang Len lalu segera memukul kepala Len sehingga pingsan. Meiko melanjutkan untuk menyerang Aria, sepertinya Aria kaget melihat Len dibuat pingsan oleh Meiko.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Len?" tanya Aria marah.

"Kubuat pingsan sebentar. Lagian dia kaga bakal marah kok," ucap Meiko. Aria menatap Meiko tajam, "Kau tahu dari mana dia tak marah?"

Meiko memutar bola matanya, berusaha untuk tidak basa-basi dengannya. "Dia sepupuku, dan sudah, jangan banyak tanya."

Aria mengerucutkan bibirnya. Meiko juga bersikap acuh tak acuh. Sementara Kaito sedang menjaga Len yang sedang pingsan.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

"Ah, permainan sudah berakhir. Yang menang dapat 65 cash, lumayan juga mengikuti event ini," ucap Nana sambil terus melihat-melihat isi _storage_nya. Lalu, semua player yang tadi mengikuti event itu langsung datang ke tempat Nana.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita bikin kelompok bersama?" usul Rinto yang tiba-tiba masuk. Nana cengo, Aoki cengo, dan Nigaito cengo. "Eh?"

"Jangan cuma 'eh' saja. Ini serius loh," kata Dell sambil merangkul bahunya Rinto. Tetapi ditepis oleh Rinto. "Jangan yaoi, Baka!"

"Baiklah," Nana, Aoki, dan Nigaito menyetujuinya. Tiba-tiba, datang lagi Rin bersama dengan Nero. "Maaf! Aku terlambat!"

Rinto yang melihat Rin langsung memeluk erat Rin. "Rin-chan! Nii-chan merindukanmu!"

"Nii-chan? Rinto-nii?!" Rin yang kaget karena dapat bertemu kembali dengan kakaknya itu langsung membalas pelukan Rinto. Beberapa orang ada yang terpaku karena reunian keluarga ada di sini.

"Oh ya, di sini tak ada Suiga Sora kan?" tanya Aria. Semuanya menggeleng, lalu Aria menghela nafas.

"Memangnya ada apa kalau ada Suiga-san?" tanya Gakuko. Aria terdiam, lalu menjawab, "Sora adalah musuhku, dia membenciku karena aku membunuh kekasihnya, Sara. Padahal, aku tidak membunuh Sara."

"Oh begitu, berarti itu cuma kesalahpahaman saja. Dan jangan terlalu dipikirkan Itsuka-san, yang penting kita senang-senang saja." ujar Gakupo. "Nah, nama guild kita apa nih?"

"Apa ya? Aku juga bingung nih...," kata Luka sambil memikir-mikir. Keadaan sunyi senyap gara-gara semua sedang memikirkan nama guild yang cocok bagi mereka semua. Kemudian, Nero angkat tangan. "Bagaimana kalau guild kita namanya Aoi no Sora?"

Kriik Kriik...

"Ide bagus," ucap Lenka. Semuanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan! Nama guild kita adalah Aoi no Sora!" kata Gakupo. Semuanya pun langsung bersorak-sorak kecuali yang masih waras seperti Kaito, Rinto, Len, dan Nero.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Mereka pun segera membeli rumah untuk mereka tinggal yang seharga ¥35000, agak mahal tapi mereka tak memperdulikan karena mereka semua menggunakan goldnya Gakupo. Gakupo masih meratapi goldnya yang tinggal ¥150, sementara Gakuko masih menghibur kakaknya itu.

"Tempatnya enak ya? Tidur bisa nyenyak ini," ucap Rin. Lalu datanglah Miku dan Lenka ke tempat Rin. "Rin, tidur bareng ya?" ajak Miku ragu, karena masih merasa bersalah gara-gara membunuh sahabatnya.

"Baiklah, oh ya Miku, soal yang tadi tidak usah kau pikirkan. Aku sudah mengikhlaskannya kok." kata Rin. Miku langsung memeluk Rin gara-gara Rin telah memaafkannya. Lenka melihat itu langsung tersenyum karena mereka berdua telah baikan.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Esoknya…

"Ayo kita memburu monster lagi!" ajak Miku dengan antusias. Kaito langsung menghampiri Miku, oh jangan lupa, Len juga.

"Mikuu! Kami ikut ya!" Kaito berkata dengan senyumannya yang mampu membuat wajah Miku dan Meiko yang lagi di sana merona hebat.

"Baiklah, Kaito-kun," ucap Miku. Meiko tidak suka melihat adegan itu, dia langsung menyerobot saja. "Kaito! Aku ikut!" Giliran Miku yang tidak suka, Miku tidak suka akan kehadiran Meiko yang menurutnya mengganggu. Sepertinya Miku sudah move on dan beralih ke Kaito daripada Len.

"Tante merah, jangan dekati Kaito-kun!" usir Miku. Dan, Meiko merasa punya rival baru untuk mendapatkan Kaito. "Diam cebol, memangnya kau siapanya Kaito?"

"Kau—" sebelum Miku berbicara, mulutnya disumpal sama Luka. Dan mulut Meiko di lempar pisang sama Lenka.

"Berisik sekali sih! Jangan bertengkar di sini!" kata Luka yang memancarkan aura seram di sana sehingga semuanya hanya bisa menelan air ludah mereka. Menurut mereka, Luka seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"..."

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

? POV

Aku terus melangkah, entah kakiku akan membawa ke mana diriku. Aku terjebak terus di sini, dan kejadiannya selalu berulang-ulang. Sepertinya aku terkena _time loop_ di sini.

_Name : Namine Ritsu_

_Weapon : Black Sword_

_Ability : Invisibling_

_Status : Alive_

_HP : ?/?_

_MP : ?/?_

_Level : ?_

Bahkan status HP, MP, dan levelku menjadi _unknown_. Aku bingung, setiap kali aku diserang oleh monster-monster berbentuk kupu-kupu itu, aku pasti akan berdiri di tempat saat aku pertama kali masuk di sini.

Sepertinya aku salah masuk lantai ini. Kalau tidak salah, nama lantai ini saja _unknown_. Aku sudah capek, lebih baik aku beristirahat.

"Hei, kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut hitam yang sampingnya di_highlight _biru. Irisnya sebelah kiri berwarna biru, sementara sebelah kanan warna merah. Melihat pakaiannya yang sedikit tomboy seperti itu, aku jadi ragu dia itu perempuan.

"Aku terjebak di sini, tidak bisa keluar." ucapku. Dia manggut-manggut, lalu menarik tanganku sehingga aku jadi berdiri.

"Aku akan membantumu keluar dari sini. Namaku Yokune Ruko, siapa namamu?" tanya perempuan itu—Yokune Ruko—. Aku langsung menjawabnya, "Namine Ritsu."

"Baiklah, cara untuk keluar dari sini, kau harus bisa mengalahkan boss di sini," ujar Ruko. Aku manggut-manggut, aku ingin bertemu dengan Miko dan Taya yang sedang main game ini.

Langsung saja dengan cepat aku dapat mengalahkan boss tersebut, berkat Ruko aku dapat kembali ke tempat asal game ini.

"Arigatou, Ruko-san." ucapku sambil membungkuk. Dia tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Douita, semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali."

Di sekelilingku keadaannya berubah menjadi gelap. Sepertinya aku terbebas dari tempat ini.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Normal POV

"Kita akan melawan Boss di lantai ini kan?" tanya Nana. Luka, selalu pemimpin guild ini mengangguk.

"Kalian jangan mementingi ego sendiri-sendiri, kita harus menang dan bekerja sama." kata Luka.

"Iya, benar kata Luka-samaku!" Setelah Gakupo mengucapkan itu, Gakupo mendapatkan tamparan ikan tuna super dari seorang Megurine Luka. Gakupo langsung terpental sampai sejauh 4 meter, Gakuko langsung melihat keadaan kakaknya yang sering dipukul oleh Luka itu.

"Rin-sama, Luka-san sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi _tsundere _kali yah." kata Nero. Rin cuma bisa mengangguk sambil memasang muka bebek.

"Luka-chan! Sekali-kali kau harus mengakui perasaanmu kepada Gakupo-kun! Janganlah _tsundere_!" Lenka langsung berkata dengan cepat. Luka masih merona wajahnya, terlahir jadi orang yang _tsundere _susah ya.

"Si—Siapa yang s—suka sama si B—Baka Nasu itu?!" elak Luka. Tapi Lenka tahu bahwa Luka benar-benar suka sama Gakupo. Lenka mengaku, bahwa Luka pernah curhat padanya bahwa ia suka sama Gakupo.

"LUKA! KAU KAN PERNAH CERITA KALAU KAU SUKA SAMA GAKUPO-NII!" Dan akhirnya Gakuko main samber dan bocorin rahasia Luka. Luka kaget, diam. Semuanya juga cengo, apalagi Gakupo.

"Jadi kau suka sama aku ya, Luka-sama?" tanya Gakupo, hidungnya sudah berdarah gara-gara _nosebleed_. Luka sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi, memang itu kenyataan, "Baiklah! Aku suka sama Gakupo, puas?!"

Wajah Gakupo mendadak cerah dan langsung memeluk Luka, "Luka-sama, ayo kita pacaran!"

Luka akhirnya mengangguk. Semuanya menyoraki Luka, apalagi Lenka dan Gakuko yang teriakannya paling kencang.

"Luka-chan! Selamat!" ucap Miku sambil menyalami Luka layaknya Luka dan Gakupo sedang menikah. Luka menjawab dengan wajah yang super merah, "Y—Ya!"

"Baiklah, kalau gitu sekarang kita latihan untuk melawan boss di lantai ini," ucap Nigaito yang sudah bosan melihat sinetron pasaran ini. Nigaito malah meminum _ocha_nya. Semuanya seperti tersadar kembali lalu melaksanakan tugas masing-masing.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Sesampai di sana, Luka mulai mengomando mereka. Mereka sudah pada deg-deg'an karena baru pertama kali mereka melawan boss. Apalagi Nana dan Aria yang sudah deg-deg'an.

"Uwaa, Len, aku takut!" Pasalnya, Aria akan memeluk Len tetapi gara-gara Len menghindar dari pelukan Aria, malah Aria jadi memeluk Kaito.

"HEI!" Miku dan Meiko langsung meneriaki Aria yang sudah nempel-nempel sama Kaito. Wajah Miku dan Meiko sudah merah karena marah. Aria tersadar dan langsung minta maaf kepada mereka berdua.

"Kalian ini masih sempat-sempatnya main…," kata Rin sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Miku dan Meiko yang terlalu _over-protective _kepada Kaito. Terlihat Kaito sampai kewalahan gara-gara Miku dan Meiko yang selalu men-_deathglare _Aria.

"Ayo masuk." ucap Nero yang dari tadi dikacangin sama mereka semua. _Program _yang satu ini sudah merasa keki kepada mereka semua.

Saat mereka semua masuk, mereka disambut oleh Boss yang berbentuk _chimera _dan beberapa monster kecil dengan level 10. Sementara Boss itu berlevel 35. Semua langsung menyerangnya tanpa ampun untuk bisa mendapatkan _reward _yang lumayan besar.

"Metal Element : Cannon Ball!" kata Aria lalu sebuah _cannon _besar langsung mengeluarkan bom yang lumayan besar _damage_nya.

_Cannon Ball has 3600 damage!_

"Itu _chimera _elemen api ya? Berarti lawannya air kan?" tanya Rin. Semuanya mengangguk. Tapi Lenka langsung berbicara, "Tapi yang punya elemen air itu dulu Teto, dan Teto sudah tiada."

"Betul juga kata Lenka. Ah ya! Nana, kau kan elemen es, itu juga bisa!" sahut Rin. Nana teringat akan elemennya, langsung dia menggunakan elemennya itu dulu untuk membunuh monster kecil.

"Ice Element : Frost Nova!"

SERRRR!

Dan kemudian monster-monster kecil itu beku dan akhirnya menghilang. Percobaan mereka berhasil dan hasilnya langsung _critical. _Berarti kalau ke Boss-nya bakal _critical_ juga. Rin langsung menyerangnya dengan menggunakan pedangnya dulu karena elemennya tak terlalu mendukung.

"Heaa, _slash_!" Rin langsung menyerang monster itu terus berbalik dari depan kebelakang, tapi tanpa tahu ada serangan yang mengarah ke arahnya.

Len yang kebetulan melihat kejadian itu langsung berteriak ke arahnya, "Hei Rin! Awas!"

Rin yang lengah saat itu tidak bisa menghindar lagi.

SRASH!

Punggung Rin terkena sayatan dari kuku panjang monster _chimera _itu. Suara sayatan itu mengundang perhatian seluruh anggota _guild _Aoi no Sora itu, terutama Nero yang sepertinya _shock _gara-gara Rin sedang kritis sekarang. Apalagi HPnya tinggal 1500, sekali serangan lagi, Rin bakal mati dari game ini.

"RIN!" "Rin-sama!"

Semuanya bergerak menghampiri Rin, bahkan Miku dan Luka sekarang panik dan mencoba mengeluarkan HP Potion, tapi Rin tidak bisa meminumnya karena sedang pingsan. Len terdiam dan _shock _juga, dia melihat darah yang berada di sekujur tubuh Rin.

Darah.

SRASH! JRAAT!

"Len!"

.

Apa yang terjadi kepada Len? Apakah Rin dapat selamat? Dapatkah boss itu dikalahkan?

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Nyahahaha, akhirnya TBC juga #plak.**

**Serius deh, Rei benar-benar greget saat buat fic ini. Ini benar-benar Rei tuangkan imajinasi Rei yang terpendam saat membuat semua fic.**

**Lalu Rei berniat masukin semua karakter Vocaloid, UTAUloid, dan Fanloid. Apalagi yang agak jarang-jarang seperti Haruka Nana, Macne Nana, Merli, CUL, Nekomura Iroha, Katapa Ruto, Aoki Lapis, Akita Nero, Shion Zeito, Ryuuto, dan lain-lain. Hahaha, pasti kebanyakan ya XD**

**Kayaknya Sora jadi antagonis kaga mirip deh, apalagi musuhan sama IA. XD dan bawahannya Haku dan Neru, kacau deh XD XD #plak #slap**

**Oke, Rei terima saran, kritik, dan flame. Serius, apapun, mau tentang pairingnya atau ceritanya.**

**Langsung saja, mind to review?**


End file.
